


King Roman

by virgil-patton-roman-and-logan (nerdgirl100)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Canonical Character Death, Death, Gen, Murder, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Roman, Verbal Abuse, king AU, roman shut up challenge, u!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgirl100/pseuds/virgil-patton-roman-and-logan
Summary: It was almost like the house and Roman were one.A u!Roman king au.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	King Roman

The house was part of the king, maybe a piece of his soul. The more time passed, the more Patton was sure of it. Perhaps the same thing that corrupted Roman also corrupted the house. Occasionally, he wondered why he hadn’t seen any of this before everything changed, before he became the king’s so-called servant. He never dwelled on it, if he could help it. He didn’t like thinking about before. It hurt too much to remember what being happy felt like.

It was hard to tell what came first, Roman, or the house.

On the king’s happier days, the house seemed to sing along with his heart. For example, there was the day Patton had decided to try risking a more complicated breakfast than usual.

He could tell the moment he left his room that the king was in a good mood. The branches that sometimes sprouted near the ceiling had grown shimmering green foliage. A mural of a pleasant summer day was painting itself in the hallway. The refreshing crispness of the air lifted some of the heaviness on Patton’s chest.

It had been a while since he had made a quiche. Why not do it again now, and keep Roman from getting angry at him for a little while longer? He hurried to the kitchen, noting that the arched doorway was covered with flecks of gold.

Cooking something big like this made him feel both happy and sad at the same time. The smells and familiar motions of cooking comforted him, all while making him more acutely aware of his hunger. Roman hadn’t let him eat anything in at least a day, and the hunger pangs hadn’t stopped yet.

He avoided looking towards the couch where Logan died as he cooked. Patton could never forget the day everything went wrong, could remember watching Roman stab Logan to death from the kitchen all to easily. He vividly recalled standing frozen in place, heart pounding in his throat, crying but too scared and shocked to do anything to stop it.

When he put the quiche in the oven, he saw his reflection in the oven door. He had started crying again. He wiped his tears away and washed his face, plastering on a false smile. He didn’t want to bother the king by looking unhappy.

35 minutes later, Roman strutted out of his room and down the stairs. He brightened when he saw Patton pull the quiche out of the oven.

“Morality! You made breakfast without me having to tell you for once!” A beautiful blue bird landed on one of the ceiling branches and started singing. Patton wondered where it came from.

Patton nodded. “Just wait a few minutes for it to cool off, your highness.”

Roman sat contentedly at the table, grinning. Patton poured him some apple juice from the fridge, not daring to say anything.

The gold flecks on the doorway grew larger. A little bit of tension left Patton’s shoulders. As long as the king was satisfied, he was safe.

It wasn’t always like this.

Once, Patton had been cleaning the upstairs bathroom when black mold started forming on the walls and between the tiles, which started to look like they were rotting. A nearby branch started to blacken, the edges becoming pointed. He heard yelling from down the hall.

Virgil must have been trying to argue with Roman again. He had never wanted to be Roman’s queen, a porcelain doll in a dress too large to fit through most doorways, stuck in a marriage that was Roman’s choice and not his. Even still, it had been a while since the last time he had fought back. Patton was starting to wonder if Virgil had given in.

Patton contemplated trying to clean the mold off. It would probably go away when Roman was less furious, but it was still mold. A series of hitting noises rang out from down the hall. Patton winced, hearing Virgil cough raggedly and say something in a defeated tone. He tried to immerse himself in cleaning. He’d worry about Virgil later.

Patton was spraying the inside of the toilet with cleaner when the door slammed against the wall. His heart leapt to his throat, and the cleaner slipped from his hand. It landed it the toilet with a splash.

“Morality!” Roman yelled. Patton grabbed the sides of the toilet, staring into the bowl. The water inside seemed darker than normal. He tried to will his heart to stop racing. “How dare you! You made such a mess! And ruined the cleaner, too!”

“I’m sorry…” His whisper was barely audible. Tears burned in his eyes.

Roman grabbed his hair and pulled him up. Patton yelped, trying unsuccessfully to squirm away.

“You’re sorry?! Do you honestly think I care whether you’re sorry or not?! What matters is that you did it!” Roman threw Patton against the wall. “Stupid servant.” Patton’s shoulder throbbed from the impact. He curled into a shaking ball to protect himself as Roman’s fists and feet started to wail on him.

The strangest changes happened when Roman was drunk.

Patton tried to put the wine bottle down on the counter, which was rippling in uneven waves. Every time he set it down, it fell and started to roll off. Behind him, Roman was giggling at nothing. The branches curled into strange shapes.

“Should I put this away? I think you’ve had enough…”

“Nonsense.” Roman laughed and waved him over. Patton hesitated for a moment before walking over, carrying the bottle with him in case Roman wanted more. After all, the worst that could happen if Roman drank too much was alcohol poisoning, which hurt no one but himself.

“What would you like, your maje—” Patton was cut off by Roman slapping his behind. Patton gasped, tears forming in his eyes as Roman laughed hysterically. “Roman—”

The king abruptly stopped laughing. He got to his feet, swaying slightly. “ _What_ did you just refer to me as?”

Patton put his arms in front of him to guard himself. “Your majesty, I’m sorry, I didn’t—” Roman shoved him backwards. Patton fell, landing hard. “I’m sorry!”

Roman stomped on him. “Address me properly next time.” Patton nodded. Roman tried to kick him, but tripped and fell on Patton instead. He started giggling again as Patton struggled to catch his breath.

Roman started to push himself up, one hand near the top of Patton’s thigh. He stopped for a moment, before grabbing Patton’s penis and bursting into laughter again. Patton’s chest tightened in humiliation. “Stop…”

Roman rubs his hand against it more, snickering. “It’s as tiny as you’re worth!”

Patton squirmed, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. “No… your majesty, please stop…”

“It’s so small!” Roman squeezed it harder, laughing more at the shocked noise Patton makes.

Roman pinches Patton’s dick, making him yelp. Roman barely manages to speak through fresh gales of laughter.

“It’s funny because you’re so gross.”

Patton whimpered, staring at the corner of the swaying doorway. Tears squeezed out of his eyes as he desperately wished to be somewhere else.

Maybe in Virgil’s room, tightening his friend’s corset and talking about how horrible things had become.

Maybe in Logan’s room, talking to the books and pillows and pretending Logan could hear him talk about how much he wished he was dead at times.

Maybe cooking a meal, distracted by all the soothing scents.

Anywhere but here.

He closed his eyes and imagined dying until he could barely feel what was happening to him.


End file.
